Clocksworth
"But, sir, I think that it is quite risky..." —'Clocksworth', various episodes Clocksworth is one of the highest-ranking members of the Triple M Crew, and he has acted as the lieutenant to Moose Moosa Mooster for a long time. He has an ongoing rivalry with Apollo, and the two continuously switch jobs between lieutenant and janitor. History ''Toy Island'' Clocksworth debuted in the first episode of Season 2, when Moose Moosa Mooster's UFO appears and harasses the Toy Island Crew. His voice can be heard on the speakers, stating some sort of emergency happening inside of the UFO which Moose Moosa Mooster dismisses. In the next episode, Clocksworth is seen for the first time, but after failing at his duty once again the Crew is defeated by Krinole and his allies. He continues to act as Moose Moosa Mooster's less-than-able lieutenant until "A New Foe", where they come across Apollo's unconscious body. After proving his worth, Moose Moosa Mooster makes him his new lieutenant and demotes Clocksworth to janitor, stating that they've "always needed one of those". Upset, Clocksworth starts his rivalry with Apollo and vows to return to his proper position. However, throughout the show, he and Apollo are constantly switching positions. Clocksworth suggests to Moose Moosa Mooster a plan to steal the Toy Island Crew's crops, although he is overruled by Apollo. In "Apollo Disappoints", Clocksworth is the only one on the scene when Moose Moosa Mooster suddenly needs some advice on the spot for an ugent affair. Clocksworth pipes in his suggestion, but Apollo returns at that moment and orders them to do the opposite of what he just said. However, this results in their downfall and Clocksworth is returned to the spotlight as the new lieutenant. He is now much better than before thanks to his determination to best Apollo. That is when their rivalry heats up and becomes more serious than before. Clocksworth shows his return to forme to Moose Moosa Mooster by successfully kidnapping members of the Toy Island Crew after successive fails courtesy of Apollo, as well as using his original plan to steal the Toy Island farmlands. He later shows his loyalty to his boss when he sticks to his side after Apollo creates a separate faction with the other minions. Most of Clocksworth's appearances in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph see him in some sort of fight with Apollo, leading to a comical scene. However, he does accompany Moose Moosa Mooster in his affairs. After a few successive failures, Clocksworth is once again given the boot in the Season 3 episode "Apollo's Comeback". This marks Clocksworth's fuelling of the fire. Clocksworth appears in Toy Island: Big Bad Bonjour. While Moose Moosa Mooster dashes into his UFO, Clocksworth follows suit. However, they are quickly shot down by Monsieur Bonjour and kidnapped by the Napoleonic Forces. He is later freed by Butterfly Tigger and Prayer Bear. With Monsieur Bonjour's introduction, he and the rest of the Triple M Crew become much more harmless in comparison and often used for comic relief. As well, they are now more willing to ally with the Toy Island Crew to fend off Monsieur Bonjour. In the Toy Island play, Clocksworth is depicted with an alarm clock, as the Toy Island Crew did not bother making a puppet for him. He is portrayed as being an ultra naggy worrywart who would never stop nagging and thus get slapped for his constant worrying. In the episode "Slush the New Lieutenant", although Apollo is demoted, Clocksworth is not promoted in his stead. This causes him to dislike Slush even more, who after running away is suddenly hired as a lieutenant. In the end, he is chosen to become lieutenant, although this causes a brawl to break out between the two, initiated by Apollo. However, he and the other minions are kidnapped and brainwashed by Monsieur Bonjour. They are later rescued by the female characters. Due to the switch in purpose for Season 4, it is used for comical effect that Clocksworth and Apollo switch roles multiple times in an episode, and usually just because Moose Moosa Mooster is mad at the moment and not necessarily because they did something wrong. Clocksworth and the rest of the Triple M Crew do not appear until the seventh episode, likely because the Island is in a much more distant location compared to past islands. He helps Moose Moosa Mooster steal the Noodles Galore Restaurant by employing the same tactics he used to steal the Toy Island farmland. Later, Moose Moosa Mooster becomes fed up with Apollo and fires him. This is much to Clocksworth's delight, knowing that he now has no competition. However, this ends up marking the return of Monsieur Bonjour after Spirit Bear disguises herself as the eagle. Clocksworth then allies with the Toy Island Crew again to fight against the Napoelonic Forces. However, to his dismay, Apollo rejoins the Triple M Crew. Clocksworth appears in "Toy Island: Christmastime Reunion" where he is joined by Apollo as they both become the resident janitors. They end up getting replaced by Flaggy, whom they cannot remember and end up calling "the new guy". For once, he and Apollo end up joining forces together against "the new guy", whom they resent for taking their place. Clocksworth returns starting in the sixth episode of Season 5. In this season, him and Apollo's comical sequences no longer involve them switching positions, but rather attempting to get rid of Flaggy. Thus, they both seem to take the backseat in terms of appearances and importance compared to Flaggy. When Madame Tigre attacks both the Triple M Crew and the Toy Island Crew, Clocksworth is spared, alongside most of the other minions. He ends up rounding them up to rescue Moose Moosa Mooster. Unfortunately, even though he is commended for his work, he is not promoted any higher. ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! Clocksworth appears in ''The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island! alongside the other members of the Triple M Crew. Though they do not appear in every episode, they are still given the same amount of time in the episodes they appear in as they normally would, so they are of about the same importance. As well, Clocksworth and Apollo's rapid switching of jobs is used as comic relief, though Apollo seems to get more screentime as the official lieutenant. ''Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game'' Clocksworth appears in Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game as one of Moose Moosa Mooster's minions. He is the boss of Peaceful Plains, and being the current janitor he fights with a mop. His pendulum can also cause shock waves. ''Friends' Kombat'' series Clocksworth is an unlockable character in Friends' Kombat! Featuring Toy Island. He is unlocked by clearing Moose Moosa Mooster's story mode. He is slow but slightly heavy, although his moves are not all too powerful. His story mode involves him trying to impress Moose Moosa Mooster by winning a fighting tournament to become lieutenant again. Being the resident janitor, Clocksworth's moveset is similar to a janitor's. However, his moves do not combo well. His regular special is Floor Mop where he mops the floor, making it slippery to tread upon. His side special is Zamboni Glide where he rides on a zamboni, ramming through opponents. His up special is Ladder Climb where he climbs a ladder. His down special is Pendulum Shock where he creates a shock wave by ringing his pendulum. His Final Smash is Time Freeze, where he freezes time and can batter his opponents relentlessly during this time. Clocksworth returns in Friends' Kombat II where he is playable from the start. Though he may or may not be the resident janitor at the time, he retains his moveset from the last game for lack of a better moveset. Clocksworth returns in Friends' Kombat: United as a default playable character. He is slightly smaller, and a few of his moves are stronger and send the opponent flying farther. ''Friends' Hockey'' Clocksworth is a default playable character in Friends' Hockey. As a Technique type character his aiming is very good, although his movement speed suffers as a result. His Power Shot is Time Freeze, where he freezes time for the other characters and is able to shoot at the goal like such. ''Curtis Ball'' series Clocksworth is a playable character in Curtis Ball Tournament where he is available from the start. He is a default member of Team Mooster. He is a Skill type character, so he excels in Skill as well as Defense. However, he has poor Speed, Reach, and Recovery. His special abilities are also having been noted as exceptional. His regular special ability is Time Freeze, where he freezes time for twenty seconds. Of course, he can move normally. His friend ability is Time Speed, where he and a friend are sped up for twenty seconds. Clocksworth returns in Curtis Ball Showdown as a default character. He is classified as a Stamina type player, boasting impressive Skill, Defense, HP, Stability, Screen, and Steal in exchange for lowered Speeds, Dodge, Jump, and Trounce. For his campaign condition, he participates in the Curtis Ball League to prove his power to the world, choosing to play up to the international tournament level. ''Toy Island Party! Clocksworth appears as both a boss and a rival in ''Toy Island Party! His boss minigame is Clocksworth's Countdown, which pits the players in a series of timed activities with collateral involved as they attempt to do Clocksworth in while remaining within the confines of the format. He also appears as a rival in the Villain Safari mode. ''Friends' Racing'' Clocksworth is a default playable character in Friends' Racing. He is a middleweight character so he drives medium sized karts. He also gives a slight acceleration and weight bonus. His personal course is Hickory Dock, a large grandfather clock in which the players race. ''Friends' Baseball'' Clocksworth appears in Friends' Baseball as a default member of the Moose Moosa Mooster Crooks. ''Friends' Volleyball Blast'' Clocksworth is a default playable character in Friends' Volleyball Blast. He is Technical, having great skill precision but low shot power and poor movement speed. His Special Spike is Sound Shock, where he rings and creates a sound wave that damages his opponents, before striking the ball. Toy Island Golf Clocksworth appears in Toy Island Golf ''as a DLC player character available August 2015. His maximum drive is 230 yards. ''Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Yarn Clocksworths appear as playable characters in Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter. Compared to the usual Clocksworth, Yarn Clocksworth is made entirely out of knitted wool. His eyes are also replaced with buttons, but the clock hands of his face are made of metal. Clocksworth moves slowly and cannot jump high, but he has very high stamina to compensate. Clocksworth's weapon of choice is the Sound Wand, which allows him to shoot sound waves in a fan-like array. His secondary attack lets him shoot a concentrated Sine Wave that deals more damage but has less horizontal range. The Clocksworth amiibo is part of Wave 2 of the Toy Island ''amiibo line. Using it in battle doubles Clocksworth's running speed and increases his attack power for 30 seconds. Clocksworth's special costume has him decked out in the uniform of a British Royal Guard. ''Toy Island Tennis Clocksworth shows up in Toy Island Tennis as a player character. His default partner is Apollo. He is a Technique type player, boasting high shot control and power in exchange for low movement speed. ''Toy Island Sports Fest'' Clocksworth appears as a Defense type player in Toy Island Sports Fest, and is available in all sports except soccer. He has high power, finesse, and control, but poor speed. As a computer player, he plays as an Analyst, supporting his teammates only when necessary. He can be seen spectating on Dino Stadium. His player card is of bronze rarity. Character Clocksworth is a worrywart, and he is really good at being one. He wants to think the plans out thoroughly, plot out what could go wrong, and how to counter each problem, as well as generally not taking risks. Of course, this contrasts Moose Moosa Mooster who wants things to be done quickly and efficiently, so he always rushes him in his plan-making, which contributes to their consistent downfalls. In the Toy Island play, unlike the other minions, his personality is not exaggerated too much, as he does appear as an ultra worrywart who seems to continuously nag. Clocksworth also has a competitive side to him that is seen when he is demoted to janitor, and fights for the lieutenant spot with Apollo. The two are seen constantly thinking up new ways to impress the boss and make the other look bad, as that is their ultimate goal against each other. Appearance Clocksworth looks like a sentient grandfather clock. He has maroon wood that is painted red on his front cabinet door, and he has gold trim around his legs. His arms and pendulum are golden as well, and he has a small yellow ornament at his neck. His face is beige and his nose is yellow, with the clock hands acting as a moustache for himself. He has a small yellow decoration on his head and a wooden design that resembles hair. Trivia *Clocksworth was originally known as Pendulo, but his name was changed to make him sound more high-class and thus be accountable for his worrisome personality. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Toy Island Season 2 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 3 Characters Category:Toy Island Season 4 Characters Category:The Mickey and Mickay Show on Toy Island Characters Category:Toy Island Season 5 Characters Category:Triple M Crew Category:Toy Island: Harmonious Triumph - The Video Game Characters Category:Friends' Kombat! Featuring Toy Island Characters Category:Friends' Kombat II Characters Category:Friends' Hockey Characters Category:Curtis Ball Tournament Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Rivals Category:Friends' Racing Characters Category:Friends' Baseball Characters Category:Friends' Kombat: United Characters Category:Friends' Volleyball Blast Characters Category:Toy Island Party! Characters Category:Toy Island Golf Characters Category:Toy Island: Stuffin' Shooter Characters Category:Toy Island Tennis Characters Category:Curtis Ball Showdown Characters Category:Toy Island Sports Fest Characters